Omega Optimus Prime
by Aaisha
Summary: Optimus Prime guarda un secreto, algo que solo su más cercano amigo conoce, el no es un alfa como todos piensan, es un omega, el primer Prime omega, ¿Acaso su condición podría ser perjudicial para los demás de su equipo? El sabe que esta mentira le pasara factura, pero no le importa, su deber el cuidar de la Tierra y Cyberton. Omegaverse.
1. Origen

Esto era inaceptable, inapropiado en todos los ciclos estelares de la existencia de Cyberton jamás había pasado algo similar, ¿Un Prime Omega? Ninguno, desde la existencia de los 13 originales había pasado algo como esto, cada uno de ellos había sido un Alfa sin excepción.

Los altos mandos hablaban entre sí, ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente que pasaría si esta noticia salía a la luz, el ultimo Prime era un omega, un omega no estaba diseñado para liderar, así que, hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió al consejo, mentir.

\- ¡Entonces quieren que le mienta a todos! -grito bastante ofendido el recientemente nombrado Optimus Prime, mirando con desaprobación al parlamento.

\- No es mentir, es solo… -pensó uno de ellos buscando la palabra correcta- distorsionar la realidad -todos los demás asintieron a su comentario.

\- Además dijiste que solo tu medico Ratchet sabia sobre tu condición, cierto Prime -se escuchó la voz de otro robot del alto mando.

El aludido bajo la cabeza un poco, asintiendo a los comentarios de los demás, solo su más viejo amigo sabia de su condición de omega, no era porque no quisiera contárselo a alguien, más bien, su vida de archivista lo mantenían demasiado ocupado casi todo el tiempo, ni siquiera su (ex) mejor amigo Megatronus, sabia esto, quizás lo consideraba alfa al igual que el, o tal vez un beta, no lo sabía.

\- Piénsalo Optimus imagínate que se enteren de que eres un omega, todos los alfas irían tras de ti y no quiero decirte lo mál que acabaría -una de las tantas voces que intentaba convencerlo se acercó a el- además un alfa impone respeto es grande, poderoso e imponente.

\- Nadie se fijaría en un omega tan grande y tosco como tú -comento otra de las voces- es mejor que te vean como un inalcanzable y perfecto Prime alfa.

Sus palabras sonaban tan malditamente ciertas, cuando Primus lo vio digno de ser un Prime había cambiado su coraza, ahora era considerablemente grande, robusto y por qué no decirlo algo intimidante, nadie se fijaría en el en su estado actual, ni siquiera en temporada de celo, espera un click ¡SU CELO! Lo había olvidado por completo.

\- Esperen, por favor, mi celo me delatara aun si logramos convencer al planeta de que soy un alfa ahora ni siquiera los supresores normales me ayudaran a cubrirlo -menciono bastante preocupado.

\- Descuida, nuestros mejores científicos han estado trabajando en un supresor de celo más poderoso, cubrirá todos los síntomas incluido los olores, nadie notara nada.

Las palabras del consejo lo calmaban un poco, relativamente solo un poco, pues aún estaba la sensación de vacío en su estómago, si aceptaba el trato no iba a poder estar con alguien jamás, eso era algo que anhelaba desde que fue creado y aun mas desde que se le informo de su estado omega, encontrar un alfa que amar, para que lo amara igual, para que le diera descendencia, esto lo había estado atrasando el ir a buscar a una pareja, solo se mentía a si mismo diciendo que cuando terminara este conflicto, pero jamás llego ese momento, ahora todo eso estaba en el olvido.

\- Yo… acepto -miro al consejo, tomando una postura seria ante todo el tribunal.

\- Bien muchacho has tomado la decisión correcta, ahora dinos quien eres tu.

\- Soy Optimus Prime y soy un alfa.

No hay mucho que decir después de esto que los lectores no sepan, tras la horrible guerra el planeta se dividió, separando familias, amores y amistades, Cyberton antes un hermoso planeta quedo devastado por ciclos de guerra. Optimus Prime fue directamente a la tierra con su equipo que se conformaban por:

\- Ratchet, el médico - Alfa

\- Bumblebee, el explorador - Omega

\- Bulckhead, el Wreaker - Alfa

\- Arcee, la guerrera - Beta

\- Cliffjumper, el guerrero - Alfa (fuera de línea)

\- Smokescreen, miembro de la guardia de elite - Beta

\- Wheeljack, el wreaker solitario - Beta

\- Ultra Magnus, segundo al mando - Alfa

Tras todos los años de guerra la personalidad de Optimus Prime se fue moldeando hasta lo que todos conocemos, nadie aparte de Ratchet sabían de su verdadero ser, un omega. Pero a quien engañaban tantos años de mentiras le habían hecho creer a su subconsciente de la mentira de que era un alfa, no era como si se lo estuvieran recordando a diario o al menos ya no tenía que hacer eso estaba marcado como fuego en su inconsciente.

Claro todo muy lindo de no ser que cada cierto tiempo "algo" le recordaba su verdadero ser, cada que su viejo amigo lo marcaba debía tomar su supresor para su celo, pero, nada podría salir mal ¿O si?.


	2. Un accidente no tan pequeño

Holo, agradezco de corazon a los que siguieron en mi historia pasada y espero que esta historia sea bien recibida por ustedes, de antemano gracias n.n

* * *

La alerta sonaba Bumblebee y Smockescreen estaban siendo atacados en una de las minas recientemente descubiertas, el resto del equipo Prime salió prácticamente corriendo al área del ataque autobots vs desepticons, una batalla que era un pan nuestro de cada día.

Ratchet por su parte se mantenía al tanto de los signos de los demás, nada fuera de lo común así que siguió con sus investigaciones con respecto al energon sintético, ningún avance desde hacía semanas, eso lo frustraba. Suspiro por millonésima vez, un pequeño sonido llamo su atención, un pequeño aviso, al revisarlo sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

 **\- No… no puede ser…** -miro con horror el pequeño aparato, comunicándose de inmediato- **¡Prime contesta maldición!**

Dentro de la cueva se libraba una feroz batalla contra los vehicons, los autobots se defendian como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, acabando con todos los que se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino, como unos grandes gladiadores.

\- ¡ **Autobots defiendan su línea!** -grito con fuerza Prime ordenando a cada miembro de su equipo moverse estratégicamente- **¿Ratchet? No te escucho hay interferencia, sea lo que sea dímelo cuando llegue** -dicho esto corto la comunicación.

El solo siguió luchando, realmente sabía que lo peor estaba por venir hasta que lo escucho, el grito del ex gladiador, Megatron.

 **\- ¡Prime es mío!** -grito el líder corriendo hacia el extendiendo su espada para chocarla con la de Optimus- **Hoy caerás**

 **\- Nunca Megatron** -escupió con furia antes de iniciar su combate, luchando con fuerza sin embargo la llamada de Rathet detrajo al líder autobot.

" **Prim…. Urgent… Deb… der… base….ce…lo…ge..** " La llamada se cortó, demonios se estaba distrayendo de la batalla, intentaba mantenerle el ritmo a Megatron, cosa que hasta cierto punto podía hacer pero un golpe en su estómago sacándolo de balance tirándolo al suelo.

 **\- Yo gane Optimus Prime** -el Con gris hazlo su sable dispuesto a acabar con su rival, pero el autobot tenía un conflicto interno.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan malditamente extraño como si su temperatura corporal bajara repentinamente, su cuerpo temblaba como si se tratara de un orgánico más. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando la humedad entre sus piernas, esa sensación térmica solo podía ser una cosa. Su celo.

 **\- ¡NO!** -grito deteniendo el gran sable con su cuerpo sacando fuerzas de donde no las había.

Vio la expresión de sorpresa de Megatron, pero no le importaba debía salir de ahí antes de que su celo se empezara a notar, y frente a muchos alfas ¡PRIMUS! No quería pensar sobre eso, tembló levemente, alejando a su rival lo suficientemente lejos para huir, pero no contaba con que colérico su contrincante lo siguiera buscando revancha, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil.

 **\- ¡Vuelve aquí Prime aun no acabamos!** -el jet gris lo siguió de cerca no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil-

Optimus no podía hablar o pensar en que decir y realmente no quería justificarse por su cobarde huida, solo pensaba en su celo ese maldito celo que odiaba con toda su spark, aquello que antes lo hacía sentir especial ahora le carcomía el alma. Tan concentrado estaba en correr y en defender su estatus que no noto que había llegado a un callejón sin salida.

 **\- ¡Maldición no ahora!** -intento retroceder topándose de nuevo con Megatron.

 **\- ¡Prime no huyas de mi cobarde!** -se lanzó sobre el derribándolo con suma facilidad, un pequeño forcejeo surgió, sus piernas se movían inquietas entre ellos.

Uno intentaba matar a su oponente y el otro deseando que se lo tragara la tierra, era un total caos- **¡No dejare que te vayas Prime no hasta que acabe con tigo!** -gruño volviendo a atacarlo, alzo su sable pero algo lo detuvo, mirando a Optimus sin mirarlo realmente, estaba en el limbo, algo en el ambiente cambio, pero no sabia realmente lo que era, dejo de pensar, de actuar y casi juraría que hubiera dejado de respirar si fuera un orgánico, pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada, los ojos azules de su eterno rival se movían inquietos buscando una salida, fue entonces cuando las luces en su cerebro se encendieron.

 **\- Prime, acaso tu…** -la voz de Megatron ahora sonaba más gruesa de lo que regularmente era, eso aterro al gran omega-

 **\- ¡Optimus!** -junto a ellos un portal terrestre se abrió y saliendo de ahí Ratchet, logrando derribar al líder de los decepticons, el suficiente tiempo para llevárselo lejos, para cuando pudo reaccionar el portal se había cerrado, pero realmente no le importaba, acababa de descubrir algo que lo cambiaba todo, importándole un cable la batalla salió volando en su modo Jet directo a la Nemesis, tenía mucho en que pensar.


	3. Deseo

Habemus actualizacion! :v

Bien no me arrepiento haberme tardado tanto xD

P.D. Nombre del cap pendiente 3

* * *

Su spark se sentía a mil por hora, su visión estaba nublada, sus piernas no respondían como deberían, su más viejo amigo estaba hablando, se le notaba alterado pero realmente no sabía que estaba hablando, mientras era llevado a una de las cámaras aislamiento, estaban diseñadas específicamente por si algún omega olvidara "accidentalmente" su época de celo y así evitar alterar al resto del equipo.

\- **Tranquilo viejo amigo, todo va a estar bien** -menciono de manera arrastrada el medico aun cargando a Prime en su hombro- **Solo…solo un poco más y todo estará mejor**

" _Maldición Ratchet contrólate, es tu mejor amigo no pienses esas cosas de el, aunque su olor es delicioso, exquisito, lo que daría por hundir mis receptores olfativos entre sus… ¡Basta! Cálmate por Primus, falta muy poco para la cámara de aislamiento, nadie sabrá de esos pensamientos impuros ante tu amigo y superior._ "

\- R..ratchet -la voz de su Optimus lo saco de sus enredados pensamientos, lo que vio lo dejo helado, su siempre serio rostro ahora lucía un precioso sonrojo, las cejas bellamente alzadas hacia arriba, los labios semi abiertos dejando escurrir algo de fluidos bucales, repasaba cada aspecto una y otra vez y siempre se le hacía mas hermoso que la vez anterior- Necesito un..un favor

Lo abrazo por el cuello jadeando juntando lo mas posible sus rostros para que sintiera su caliente aliento en el rostro, haciéndole sentir mas su aroma de celo, acorralándolo contra la pared, Ratchet estaba petrificado, veía en cámara lenta a su amigo, regularmente serio e imperturbable, jadeando como una de esas quinceañeras humanas que había visto en esas películas que Jack veía cuando creía que nadie estaba en la base.

No lo negaba, se estaba excitando ver a Optimus, eso sumado al olor de su celo hacia que cualquier caricia se intensificara, sus firmes manos recorriendo su cuerpo intentando quitar torpemente su protector, lo hiso explotar y sin piedad lo aventó contra la pared, acorralándolo.

\- **Quieres que te trate como una perra Prime, bien lo hare** -lo beso con lujuria alzando sus piernas para comenzar a frotarse obscenamente contra el haciendo sus pelvis chocar con brusquedad, provocando unas cuantas chispas.

- **¡Si, si Ratchet!** -grito con fuerza aferrándose a la espalda de su amigo, sintiendo devorar su cuello, jalando sus cables dejándolos con fuertes marcas.

El ambiente se volvía mas pesado a medida que pasaban los minutos, en los que agradecían no necesitar respirar oxígeno, pues hacia los besos mas largos y apasionantes. Frotaban sus picos ya erectos de forma obscena llenándolos del lubricante, con suavidad acomoda su pico justo en la entrada del Prime haciéndole temblar, estaba a nada de hacerlo suyo cuando de la nada las puertas de la base se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar a los autobots.

\- **Ratchet, volvimos** -la voz de Arcee resonó por los pasillos.

El medico entro en pánico total abriendo de golpe la cámara para, de una patada, aventar a Optimus hacia ella cerrándola antes de que pudiese reaccionar, colocándose su placa pélvica intentando disimular, de una muy mala forma.

\- **¿Doc, que haces?** -Wheeljack se acercó, viendo el desastre que había quedado en el pasillo- **Espera… ¿Por qué Prime está ahí?**

- **N..Necesita descansar ¡Vámonos!** -lo empujo totalmente alterado, aunque por un lado agradecía que los hubieran interrumpido, aunque una parte de el no, o hubiera hecho algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, después de todo no era el con quien quería interfaz.


	4. En la Némesis

No me maten! xD

A todos los que esperaron esta actualizacion gracias y un profundo lo siento uwu me fui de vagaciones casi un mes y llege muerta apenas hace unos dias pude volver a escribir.

Disfruten el capitulo 3

* * *

Pesados e imponentes pasos se escuchaban por la nave de guerra conocida como la Némesis, Megatron, aquel fuerte e indomable Con caminaba dando vueltas en el salón principal junto a su mas fiel lacayo, Soundwave, los ojos y oídos de los Decepticons, escuchaba atento ante las quejas de su líder, siguiéndolo con la mirada sin mover cualquier otro circuito y engranaje que no fuera el de su cuello.

\- Como esto es posible, el gran Prime no puede ser un omega -gruño el avión de guerra gris sin dejar su andar en círculos, un par de horas mas y juraría que haría un agujero en la nave- ¡Soundwave, muéstrame el documento otra vez! -Frente a el en una gran pantalla la ficha de Optimus Prime y remarcado en letras Cybertonianas decía "ALFA"-

No lo podía creer, el perfecto líder de los autobots tenía un sucio secreto, por lo que parecía el único en saberlo era Ratchet, no pudo evitarlo y su sonrisa se amplió hasta el extremo, tenía una carta bajo la manga y debía usarla para tomar la ventaja de esta guerra, soltó una fuerte carcajada que resonó por toda su nave, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar, para ser sinceros ya estaban acostumbrados.

\- **Soundwave, sabes lo que esto significa verdad** -miro a su mas viejo amigo el cual asintió en silencio- **Prime pagaría lo que sea porque ocultase un secreto de esta naturaleza, imagínate las posibilidades.**

Soundwave observo todo en silencio, ninguna novedad, aunque honestamente poco le importaba, el era perfectamente consciente de las intenciones que tenía su líder con Prime, sabia del alto nivel de deseo sexual de el, solía satisfacer sus deseos carnales con quien fuese, alfas, omegas o betas, a el no le importaba, para Megatron todos eran simples válvulas con patas, aun mas cuando los omegas entraban en celo, incluso el siendo uno de ellos había tenido que aguantar sus violaciones, pero de nuevo no le importaba, solo estaba ahí para acatar órdenes, no para quejarse ni para tener emociones.

Salió unos momentos de su monologo interior para ver a su líder, que planeaba su "venganza" contra Prime, las expresiones en el rostro de su Lord eran extrañas, si no hubiera desconectado sus emociones hacia ciclos diría, con todo el sentido anglosajón de la palabra, risa.

- **Bien Soundwave, necesito que investigues todo lo relacionado con el celo de Prime, y después mándale una carta, es hora de que ese pequeño omega se encuentre con un alfa de verdad** -rio perverso, sintiendo su propio pico endurecerse por la sucia idea de profanar a un Prime hacia estremecer cada engranaje de su enorme cuerpo, ya deseaba tenerlo bajo su cuerpo- **Y también llama a Starscream necesito un "Servicio especial"**.

Sin decir nada camino fuera de la habitación, los ojos y oídos de la Némesis, miles de ideas cruzaban por su cabeza, unas sucias otras mas sucias, aun mas al sentir la sucia mirada de su líder sobre su puerto trasero, lo conocía lo suficiente desde hacía siglos para saber lo que pensaba, pero de nuevo no le importo, el era solo un esbirro mas de la colecta Decepticon y debía acatar cada orden sin cuestionar, de todos modos esta era la vida que el eligió.


End file.
